


Nothing But My Name Upon Your Lips

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Glove Kink, Leashes, M/M, Power Play, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, sub!hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «They are considered the twin jewels of the Adrestian Empire, Empress Edelgard’s brilliant sun and shadowy moon—and they are without a doubt involved with each other. Gossip and wild fantasies about the pair usually puts Hubert as the one in charge, but what the public doesn’t know is that even brilliant minds like his needs to relinquish their control to someone else once in a while.»
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Nothing But My Name Upon Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Bohemienne!  
> I hope you enjoy what I cooked up for you~♥
> 
> Authors Note: You could call this fic a semi-au. It’s post war, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude all came to an agreement on how to rule Fódlan together and no one is dead!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________  
> Character personalities are being portrayed based off the Japanese version of the game.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

“I never thought I’d be the first one to say this but—this party is _really stuffy._ ”

It does make Hubert raise an eyebrow hearing Ferdinand say that. After all, he is the _‘noblest of nobles’_ , thriving in this particular setting and company.

“Mm.” he hums noncommittally in response however, at the moment much more concerned with the unworthy cretins having the audacity to approach his Edelgard-Sama unsupervised. Count Hellman Gloucester is toeing the line of who Hubert finds acceptable in Edelgard-Sama’s company but—he keeps von Riegan firmly in line so there’s that. The Goneril siblings are outstanding members of their house so they’re let off the hook—for now. He takes mental notes of any unknown and minor nobles approaching her to do a screening of later, one can never be too careful.

“I still cannot believe the chefs choose to garnish the Airmid Goby with _peach currants and verona!_ Have they no culinary expertise?” Ferdinand continues in his critique of the kitchens, swivelling his Morfis Plum wine elegantly around in his wine glass. “I might need to have a word with them, it’s ridiculous.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Hubert’s murmurs absentmindedly, making Ferdinand raise an eyebrow at him in turn.

“Hubert? Are you listening to me?” Ferdinand inquires as if personally offended.

“Mm.”

“So you do agree with me, Sylvain and Edelgard would make a fine royal couple, yes?”

“Mhm... Wait—no! Can’t you see I am _working_ here, Ferdinand?” Hubert snaps irritably as he realises the other is having a jest at his expense. “You may be the one better suited to small talk and the finer politics within noble circles, but that won’t protect our Edelgard-Sama from _threats_ on the inside, that’s where I need to keep guard.”

“Better get back to work then.” Ferdinand quips smugly, and Hubert snaps his attention back to Edelgard, aghast by the sight of _Margrave Gautier_ now sauntering up to his Edelgard-Sama. Hubert always keeps his folding knife inside of his pocket, he could possibly walk over there and serve up a lowkey threat. He doesn’t get to take that particular train of thought any further before Duke Fraldarius stomps up to the pair, looking furious. When isn’t he furious honestly. He gives Gautier no pause and practically drags him away from Edelgard by his shirt collar. Hubert makes a mental note of adding Fraldarius to his small list of respectable nobles he _won’t_ frame in some way or the other. A breath of warm air sweeps over his ear and he forces himself not to shiver.

“Rumours has it, that Felix and Sylvain are— _involved_.” the velvety voice of Ferdinand whispers.

“Baseless rumours” Hubert murmurs in response. “They are like night and day, it wouldn’t last anyways.”

“Hubert, you wound me.” Ferdinand continues, his hand now resting on the small of Hubert’s back as he leans in closer. “Who in this empire bears the very same label?”

Ferdinand isn’t wrong. The two of them are indeed seen as night and day as well, the moon and the sun of the empire, and they too are— _involved_.

“That is different.”

“How?”

“Do not test me, Ferdinand.” Hubert hisses in a low voice, but is forced to suck in a breath as Ferdinand’s fingers trail along the nape of his neck, brushing against the collar hidden underneath his cravat.

“Oh but I’d very much like to test you, Hubert.” Ferdinand croons low in his ear. “I’m bored.”

They are currently playing a game—a game where Ferdinand is in control, and Hubert will have to obey his whims. It’s infuriating and sexy all at the same time the way Ferdinand goes about it. Tonight he had insisted on Hubert wearing a collar, and while Hubert had initially protested because it would be a glaringly obvious give-away to their relationship, he had no choice but to obey and strategically hide it underneath a cravat—only the two of them knowing it’s here. Hubert clenches his jaw in annoyance, he’s torn between trying to enjoy their game and to protect his Edelgard-Sama, the unworthy out in droves tonight.

“Let’s play around a little bit, Hubert.” Ferdinand says, voice low and sensual, and Hubert shivers as Ferdinand’s fingers continue stroking his neck, their backs strategically turned against the wall so no one can see.

“I’ve wagered this with you before, but you turned me down. Has your verdict changed? Lady Auraeum and Count Kaiserwald.”

Hubert’s eyes discreetly scan the room, trying to locate the feisty redhead Lady Auraeum and the man she’s been seen with a lot more the past few months—Count Kaiserwald. They are hard to miss, both having a penchant for flashy attire, and Hubert snorts when he spots them.

“It’s still a no.” Hubert says, studying the couple sitting neatly in a sofa, sipping wine in uttermost elegance.

“How can you of all people miss the quite frankly smoldering looks those two give each other?”

“I am trained to detect murderous intent, Ferdinand, not the sexual pull between worthless nobles.”

“I give them two hours tops and a few more glasses of wine before they’ll be all over each other. They’ll sneak away somewhere and go at it, fully dressed—up against a wall perhaps?”

Hubert might scoff and seem disinterested in his theorizing, but there’s a telltale sweep of pink on top of the dark mage’s ears and Ferdinand allows himself a small, victorious grin. Hubert’s control is slowly slipping—time to dial it up a notch.

“Claude and Lorenz have fucked at least a couple of times, very likely more. Claude likes it casual, Lorenz is infuriated he keeps coming back. He tries to tell himself he harbors nothing but ill feelings for him.”

Hubert chuckles at Ferdinand’s words, folding his arms and straightening his back.

“You regularly meet the count for tea, I trust you he told you this himself?”

“Oh no, this is mere speculation, Lorenz would never divulge information as sensitive as that. And by sensitive information I mean anything concerning his _actual_ feelings for Claude, I know all about his other trysts.”

There is a pause where Ferdinand takes another sip of his wine, and Hubert finds himself wishing he could taste that mouth right now. Morfis plums are a type of sweet he actually likes, an abnormality, much like Ferdinand. He scoffs at himself for letting his mind slip like that, trying to remind himself he’s here with a purpose.

“I am convinced Lorenz bottoms for Claude.” Ferdinand says, his tone sensual, and _definitely_ made so on purpose to throw Hubert off. “He bottoms and hates himself for loving it because he needs to be on top at all times, both literally and metaphorically—much like a certain someone.”

The tacked-on jab is purely provocation, Hubert knows this, yet he can’t keep his pride in check and bristles from Ferdinand’s words.

“Now I’ll have you know I—”

Hubert’s words are cut short as Ferdinand hooks his fingers underneath his collar and yanks it backwards. He gasps as Ferdinand’s lips brushes against his ear.

“Do not talk back to me, Hubert.” Ferdinand says sweetly. “You know I disapprove of that.”

Hubert knows, by the _stars he knows_. He swallows, bites back the rest of his words, and Ferdinand retracts his hand, sliding it down to rest on the small of his back again.

“Now Sylvain, he is definitely a sucker for punishment.” Ferdinand continues on, and Hubert follows his gaze to the aforementioned person. “Like, proper punishment. He’ll ask Felix to choke him as he rides him.”

It’s unlike Ferdinand to be so— _filthy_. He’s really going for it tonight. Hubert won’t deny the slowly rising heat that is creeping up his neck, but he’s doing his best to not give it any attention. He’s not letting Ferdinand get to him.

“I mean, why else would he be so insistent in seeking out validation he knows he can’t have? It’s his masochism speaking. He might even get off being humiliated to some extent. Again this is just me speculating, but wouldn’t you agree to my observations, Hubert?”

Ferdinand _does_ have a firm grasp on the gossip of the noble world, it’s only fair to assume he is right to _some_ extent, but Hubert isn’t inclined to agree to anything his partner says tonight purely out of spite. Ferdinand has him riled up with all this nonsense, forgetting they are primarily here to guard Edelgard-Sama after all.

“Perhaps, but there is nothing more tempting to me right now than closing _my_ hand around _your_ neck.”

Hubert’s words catches Ferdinand off-guard and Hubert basks in the brief triumph of seeing the other man’s surprised face. But surprise soon morphs into a darker look, one that tells Hubert he has stepped way over the line, and that he won’t be let off the hook easily—if at all.

“My chambers, _now_.” Ferdinand whispers harshly, his fingers yet again hooked into Hubert’s collar and Hubert has to bite his lip as a shiver racks his whole body. Goddamnit. They’re far away enough from the crowd so that they won’t attract much attention if they try to slip away, but as they round the corner to the staircase that leads up to their private chambers, they run into the professor. She merely tilts her head questioningly, carrying two glasses of sparkling wine in her hands.

“Please, professor, Hubert and I have some urgent matters to tend do. Would you be so kind as to keep an extra eye on Edelgard for us while we’re away?” Ferdinand says, ever so polite and cheery. The professor looks from Ferdinand to Hubert and back again a few times before she winks at them and nods, disappearing into the crowd of the grand ballroom. Hubert is _mortified_. The professor _knows_ what they’re up to. Ferdinand ushers him quickly upstairs, and they reach Ferdinand’s room unseen, locking themselves inside.

“I had expected you to last longer than this, Hubert.” Ferdinand says with his back to Hubert. “You have shown poor restraint tonight, and for that I will need to punish you. Moonstone?”

“Moonstone.”*

Hubert watches silently as Ferdinand shrugs off his coat and his cravat, draping them over a chair before walking over to his closet. He has to hold his breath as Ferdinand turns around again and saunters towards him. His black trousers are hugging his legs perfectly, with his frilly shirt hanging a bit loosely off his chest, a few buttons open to expose a creamy neck and collarbones. He’s tapping a riding crop against his thigh and— _oh stars_ —he’s put his _gloves_ on. Black, leather gloves—one of Hubert’s specific weaknesses. He swallows hard as Ferdinand makes quick work of his cravat, exposing the collar underneath. He cups Hubert’s cheek in his hand, soft leather against skin. Hubert sucks in a breath.

“Undress for me.” Ferdinand says silkily, sliding his thumb over Hubert’s lower lip. “Keep your trousers on.”

Hubert has no other option than to obey. He undresses slowly as Ferdinand settles in his chair, one long leg draped elegantly over the other as he watches Hubert with a sultry smile.

“Good.” Ferdinand says when Hubert is done. “Now, sit.”

Ferdinand taps the floor in front of him with his riding crop and Hubert sinks down on the spot as he’s told. Ferdinand grins as his eyes sweep over Hubert’s crotch, his partner already hard from being bossed around. Hubert is so easy to rile up. He’d deny it himself, but he has buttons that are so easy to push, buttons Ferdinand just _can’t resist_ when they play with their current dynamic.

“My my, already so hard, Hubert? Have you no self-control?” Ferdinand chastises, sliding his boot between Hubert’s thighs and pressing against his crotch. Hubert groans at the contact, pink blossoming on his cheekbones.

“It’s pathetic really, how easy it actually is to get you to this state. All I need to do is yank your collar a little bit and—talk about how _other people_ prefer to fuck.” Ferdinand says as he rests his chin on the back on his hand, cocking his head to the side. “Have you ever imagined Edelgard like this, Hubert?”

“Don’t you _dare_.” Hubert spits, fire practically brimming in his eyes. Ferdinand merely chuckles.

“Oh, but I _do_ dare.” he says sweetly, tapping his riding crop underneath Hubert’s chin and lifting it up. “I do dare, and I am not surprised in the slightest. Your demeanor says it all.”

Hubert is about to rise from his position, and Ferdinand knows he has pushed the other _far_ tonight, yet—

“Ah-ah, you stay exactly where you are or this will end _now_. You know the drill.”

Ferdinand is half-expecting Hubert to spit their safeword in his face now. They’re always playing it safe, it’s not that, but Ferdinand has been wanting to push the other man a bit further than usual for a while now. A pleased smile pulls at his lips as Hubert sinks back onto the floor, nothing but a deadly glare aimed at Ferdinand.

“Good boy.” Ferdinand says sweetly. “However your insubordination does deserve at least some measure of punishment.”

A click and a snap and Ferdinand has attached a leash to Hubert’s collar. Hubert grits his teeth, but says nothing.

“Nothing to say for yourself, Hubert?” Ferdinand taunts, pulling at the leash. Oh how fun it is to try to coax a reaction out of his poor dark mage. Still no response. A wise decision.

“Well done. Now, come here, put your head in my lap.”

Hubert does as he is told, scooting closer and putting his head in Ferdinand’s lap. Ferdinand pets his hair lovingly.

“I know you can act good for me, you’re just choosing to be stubborn.” Ferdinand murmurs, threading his fingers through Hubert’s hair. “But that means we have to keep doing this, until you can behave like a good _dog_.”

“You _insufferable—_ ”

Ferdinand’s fingers tightens in his hair, and Hubert gasps as the other forces him to tilt his head to look up, vicious green meeting smoldering amber.

“As my point were.” Ferdinand says. “Tonight you just refuse to know your place. Whatever am I to do with you?”

Hubert’s mouth curls into a snarl, and Ferdinand smirks as he runs his thumb over the man’s lower lip.

“Let’s start with shutting you up, shall we?” Ferdinand says silkily, leaning in to brush his lips against Hubert’s, his fingers still tightly wound in the other man’s hair. “Can’t run this filthy mouth of yours if it’s stuffed full of cock can you?”

It’s truly a delight feeling Hubert _shiver_ against him like this. Desperate, needy, fighting with himself whether he should give in or not. Ferdinand thoroughly enjoys fighting Hubert likes this, as evident in his trousers having become way too tight. He releases Hubert from his tightly wound grasp, licking his lips as he flicks open the buttons on his trousers and leans back into his chair. He places his riding crop underneath Hubert’s chin again, making sure he has eye contact before he speaks.

“Get to it, Hubert.” he commands. To his delight, Hubert obeys this time, sliding his hands along Ferdinand’s thighs and coming to a halt at his crotch. Ferdinand groans as Hubert’s fingers traces the outline of his cock through his underwear before dipping inside and pulling him out.

“Good.” Ferdinand whispers, breathing harshly as Hubert licks a wet trail along his cock from base to tip.

“Who’s lacking in control now?” Hubert murmurs. Ferdinand is about to chastise him yet again by pulling on his leash, but his action is halted by Hubert swallowing him whole, and he moans pathetically in response.

“Don’t think you’ve won.” Ferdinand pants as his eyes meet Hubert’s, the man capable of looking smug even while sucking dick. Admittedly Ferdinand is feeling a bit more worked up that he thought he was, the heat of Hubert’s mouth sending delicious tingles down his spine already.

But he’s here with a purpose, and that purpose is showing Hubert _exactly_ who is in charge.

Ferdinand pulls on Hubert’s leash, forcing the man to let go of his cock and instead meet his mouth in a kiss. It’s harsh and demanding, and Ferdinand bites Hubert’s lower lip, careful not to leave a bruise, but hard enough to make the other man groan.

“You’re in over your head this time, Hubert.” Ferdinand whispers sensually against Hubert’s lips. “And I’ll show you exactly what happens when you challenge me. Get up.”

Hubert stumbles to his feet and Ferdinand follows, tapping his riding crop on top of his pristine work desk. A smug smile stretches his lips and Hubert’s insides twists both in disgust and delicious anticipation. Disgust at being handled like this, of letting someone else take precious control, anticipation because he _needs_ it, and Ferdinand _knows_ how to make him feel good. He doesn’t obey immediately, taking his time admiring Ferdinand in all his glory, from his smooth leather gloves, down to his high boots—making him almost at Hubert’s height. The aura of respect and dominance emitting from him is marvellous—and makes Hubert want to fight against him even more. But before he can utter even a word, Ferdinand speaks again.

“My patience with you has worn thin.” Ferdinand says, his dark voice sending a jolt down Hubert’s spine. Ferdinand pulls Hubert towards him by his leash, takes a hold of his neck, and slams him down chest first on the desk. The forceful move knocks a breath out of Hubert and he groans as Ferdinand’s hands slides down his back and sides, the leather such a luxurious feeling against his skin it leaves goosebumps all over.

“Can’t obey without me having to yank your leash? You better take whatever I can dish out then.” Ferdinand says, opening the buttons on Hubert’s trousers and sliding them down—just enough to expose his ass.

The first bite of the riding crop leaves a searing pain against Hubert’s buttocks and he swallows hard, barely managing to suppress a loud moan. He’s not so lucky with the second smack, uttering a low whimper from between gritted teeth. Ferdinand gives him a third one, then a fourth, a fifth, and a sixth—but the seventh smack finally gives him what he’s after; Hubert moaning a low _‘fuck’_ under his breath. Pleased with his reaction Ferdinand discards the riding crop, running his gloved hands over Hubert’s ass, marvelling at his work.

“Well done. I would have liked you to last up till ten, but no matter, this’ll do.” he says smugly, leaning over Hubert, their bodies flush together and whispering in his ear. “And now, for the main course. Prep?”

Hubert nods in confirmation and Ferdinand kisses the top of his ear. He brings out the tiny and smooth crystal toy he keeps in his drawer and coats it in translucent oil. He’ll keep a minimum of preparation today, he wants Hubert to truly _feel_ he’s stepped over the line. A delicious shiver ghosts over his skin and Ferdinand licks his lips in anticipation. He spreads Hubert open and slides the toy against his hole, relishing in the sweet moan coming from his partner. Hubert is panting hard, and Ferdinand continues running his hand down the dark mage’s back, indulging him in leather against skin as he works the toy inside of him. There’s a delicious sound coming from Hubert, and Ferdinand bites his lower lip as to not make a sound as well. Watching small shivers going down Hubert’s back and how the toy slides smoothly in and out of his ass has Ferdinand so hard it’s almost _unbearable_. It’s enough preparation he decides, and discards the toy to coat his own cock in the oil instead.

“What are you waiting for? ” Hubert murmurs smugly as he looks over his shoulder. “Showing noble manners and being fashionably late now of all times?”

Three rapid smacks across his ass has Hubert moaning hard, fists clenching around the edges of the desk. He’s panting hard, his legs quivering as he reels from the shock.

“Ten.” Ferdinand says darkly, letting the riding crop fall unceremoniously to the floor. He takes a hold of Hubert’s leash and forces the man to arch his back as he rubs his cock between his cheeks. Hubert’s arched back, shivering in arousal, is a beautiful sight as Ferdinand adjusts himself, probing against his entrance before he finally slides inside. Hubert’s throaty moan is music to his ears and he keeps holding the leash tightly as Hubert gradually sinks down onto his cock. It’s a tight fit, and Ferdinand groans as he’s finally sheathed fully inside. He gives Hubert a brief pause to adjust before he slowly starts moving, meticulous and precise thrusts that he knows will slowly drive the other man crazy.

“You should really see yourself now, Hubert.” Ferdinand murmurs. “But I guess you’d murder me if I ever placed a mirror in here so you could _actually_ see yourself like this.”

There’s a choked laugh coming from Hubert—that slides over into a moan as Ferdinand thrusts deeply into him, pulling the leash even tighter so that he can nip at Hubert’s shoulder and neck. Ferdinand runs his free hand over Hubert’s chest and pinches his nipples, wanting to draw every possible sound there is from him. He runs his tongue over the shell of his ear, giving it a nip before he chuckles darkly.

“You’re completely at my mercy. Give up?”

“Never.” Hubert groans, and it’s all Ferdinand needs. He pushes Hubert down on the desk again, one hand against his upper back, keeping him firmly down, the other gripping hard at his waist as he sets a punishing pace.

“Touch yourself,” Ferdinand commands, pleased when Hubert obeys immediately, sliding a hand down to jerk himself off.

“Good, ah~” Ferdinand moans, the slick heat around his cock on the verge of being too much. He refuses to let go just yet, no, Hubert needs to know his place. He keeps a steady grip on Hubert’s waist while trailing his fingers in Hubert’s hair, closing his fist around the onyx locks and slowly pulling. Hubert moans, his free hand gripping the edge of the desk harder, desperately jerking himself off with the other. Ferdinand groans as he can feel the telltale jerky shivers from Hubert—he’s close—and Ferdinand slides almost all the way out slowly, to ram hard back inside, languid strokes hitting the other man’s prostate _just right_. Hubert arches his back like a cat while his hand works furiously, groaning loudly as he comes, clamping down around Ferdinand, a breathy _‘fuck, Ferdinand!’_ spilling from his lips. Ferdinand is pleased, gasping as the tight heat around his cock becomes impossible to handle, the coil in his stomach impossible to resist as he comes only seconds after, spilling deep inside of his partner.  
Hubert groans softly as Ferdinand slips out, not having immediate energy to hoist himself up from the desk. When he tries to, a hand is being placed firmly on his back again, keeping him in place.

“What is the meaning of—”

His words are shut off as Ferdinand slides something cold against his hole again and slips it inside.

“Don’t think your punishment over yet, Hubert.” Ferdinand says smugly, and Hubert realises it’s a buttplug.

“If you think I will wear this while in public you are sorely mistaken.” Hubert snarls but Ferdinand keeps firm.

“You will do as I say or—I will consider inviting Sylvain to fill my role next time.”

There is a place smack in the middle of laughter and shock, and Hubert is in that exact spot. He doubts Ferdinand will actually do it, but the threat itself is rather effective. Maybe he should play along this time? He would make sure to make Ferdinand pay for all of this later…

* * *

They’re dressed and downstairs again a few moments later, and the party is still on. Hubert is pleased to see Edelgard-Sama in good company this time. Both the professor, Dorothea, and Petra are present and he feels relief wash over him. Ferdinand is conversing with the rest of the ladies as Edelgard leans in to speak to Hubert.

“I accept.”

“You accept, Edelgard-Sama?” Hubert says, confused.

“I accept your relationship. With Ferdinand.”

There is a second where time seems to have frozen, and Hubert feels his whole being fill with dread. Edelgard-Sama accepts them, but how does _she know?!_ His head snaps towards the professor and while she isn’t looking directly at him, her smile is slightly too smug—isn’t it?

“Spare your suspicions, I have known for a while.” Edelgard says, sipping her wine. “But, I would prefer you didn’t sneak away while on actual duty—even though I find the thought kind of hot.”

“Of course, Edelgard-Sama.” is all Hubert manages to squeak as a response, cheeks burning as Ferdinand sneaks up to his side, copping a feel of his ass as soon as everyone is looking elsewhere.

He’d get him back for this, _oh he would_.

Fin~(?)

* * *

  
Please consider leaving kudos & comment if you enjoyed this piece♥️  
Hit me up on Twitter **[@CoreyCatnip](https://twitter.com/coreycatnip)**  
●○●○●○●

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, that is indeed a Sunstone reference.
> 
> Merry Christmas!♥♥♥


End file.
